As the number and types of communication networks have grown, so has the need to provide improved routing through these networks. In part, this is because separate networks are used in combination with one another. In some network architectures, legacy networks are used in combination with other legacy networks or more modern networks, e.g., frame relay, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), and Private IP (PIP) networks. In other architectures, the various networks operate separately with the capability to provide the same services to various customers. Thus, the use of multiple networks with variable latency, diversity, and load-balancing requirements has increased the need for routing models that take into consideration these factors. This need is only exacerbated by combining networks resulting from mergers of telecommunications companies or other service providers, leasing lines of other service providers, and the continual deployment of new networks.
Notwithstanding this perpetual combination of networks, customers typically desire low-latency, low-risk solutions. The relative importance of these factors varies from customer to customer and is often network dependent. Therefore, network providers with customers or potential customers in various locations desire a solution to provide improved access homing while balancing multiple-network, latency, diversity, and load-balancing needs.